


Esponjoso pero gruñón

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Piezas imperfectas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Drarry en Español, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Revivamos el Drarry, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Draco se considera una persona paciente; nunca se le ocurriría hacer nada remotamente peligroso, pero lleva una eternidad, por más exagerado que eso suene, estudiando todos esos maltrechos libros y tiene claro que el hechizo de animago es cualquier cosa menos complicado, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, ¿qué podría ir mal?Harry quiere una cena tranquila con su novio. Entonces, ¿por qué hay un gato gruñón en la alfombra?





	Esponjoso pero gruñón

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Siento el retraso!
> 
> Sé que dije que tendría una actualización semanal, pero mi vida muggle se va complicando poco a poco a medida que la rutina vuelve. Sí, no-tan-hipotéticos lectores, vuelvo a la vida universitaria el lunes que viene y eso solo puede significar una cosa: menos tiempo libre. :(
> 
> No preocuparos, seguiré por aquí. Me he propuesto revivir el drarry en español y voy a cumplir con mi palabra(?. Escribiré, solo que seguramente no pueda tener algo listo todos los miércoles de todas las semanas, aunque lo intentaré.
> 
> Quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi preciosa Amaly (Carly) no solo por betear esta actualización, sino también por aguantar mis despistes, lo quisquillosa y pesada que puedo llegar a ser, aunque todavía no lo has descubierto del todo, créeme, y por pasarte el borrador sin las reglas de puntuación de los diálogos aplicadas. SOY UN DESASTRE, ¿he dicho ya que soy despistada? Lo repito.
> 
> Un beso enorme, guapa. (Pasaos por su perfil, tienes drarrys maravillosos).
> 
> Y ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la actualización!

**iii: esponjoso pero gruñón**

Draco releyó el hechizo una vez más; no porque no estuviera seguro de cómo ejecutarlo o si una palabra se pronunciaba de una forma concreta o de otra, sino porque la magia con la que estaba jugando era voluble y peligrosa, y él estaba demasiado cansado como para cometer un error de principiante.

Llevaba semanas estudiando cada palabra, movimiento de varita, lo que podía hacer y lo que no podía permitirse y los diferentes contrahechizos existentes que utilizaría, si cometía algún desliz. Era un buen  _legeramente_ , tener un control absoluto sobre su mente le aseguraba un éxito sin errores. Sin embargo, una parte de él no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría al fallar. Todos los libros y tratados que tenía sobre el tema, insistían en meses de estudio y preparación antes de intentar practicar, por no hablar de la necesidad de tener a alguien supervisando la transformación, cuando el mago estuviera preparado.

¿Y cuándo lo estaría? Draco hacía años que no se acobardaba con facilidad. Tenía todas las de ganar en esta ocasión, no se podía estudiar más de lo que él lo había hecho. No obstante, la sensación de que podía cagarla, seguía asentada en su estómago. Draco comprendía de dónde venía su miedo, porque no era un inconsciente y sabía los riesgos que estaba tomando, pero tampoco se veía pidiendo ayuda a alguien. ¿Por qué inmiscuir a otra persona? Por más peligroso que fuese, no se fiaba de nadie.

No, ni siquiera de su novio. No era que no quisiera confiarle su vida, lo haría sin pestañear. Simplemente Harry era uno de los magos más poderosos vivo, a pesar de que se negara a reconocerlo, por lo que Draco no estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que estaba haciendo sin asegurarse primero de que podía conseguirlo. Su orgullo ante todo, por supuesto.

En otras circunstancias, sin las horas de sueño perdidas o ese cansancio sobre su cuerpo, Draco llegaría a otra conclusión más lógica, seguramente, el miedo a equivocarse, le haría replantearse su decisión de no hablar con alguien, no tenía que ser Harry, bien podría utilizar a Theo o a Daphne, pero Draco no podía razonar en ese momento.

¿Por qué esperar meses antes de practicar? Ni hablar de un año o más. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo con esa tontería; se sabía los pasos a seguir de memoria, incluso podría hacerlo dormido, ¿dónde estaba el problema?, ¿de verdad iba a ser un cobarde de nuevo?

¿Por qué no intentarlo  _justo ahora_?

Cerró el libro, provocando que una fina capa de polvo se levantase por la fuerza ejercida. Draco dibujó una mueca de disgusto y se dijo que, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, mandaría los libros a limpiar con uno de los elfos de la mansión; y lanzó los hechizos de ocultación pertinentes. Si Harry apareciera antes de poder guardarlos, que lo dudaba, solo vería una mesa repleta de tomos enormes sobre leyes antiguas vigentes.

O lo que es lo mismo: algo demasiado aburrido para prestarle atención y descubrir el  _glamour_.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, cerró los ojos y murmuró el hechizo, paladeando las sílabas y cuidando la entonación; despejó la mente de cualquier cosa que pudiera interferir con el cambio, y se concentró en su núcleo mágico, en la esencia de su magia que fluía libre en su sangre, dándole vida y forma.

No fue difícil, porque simplemente tenía que fortalecer sus barreras de  _Legeremancia_ , cosa que hacía diariamente en el trabajo o cuando estaba fuera de casa, uno nunca podía fiarse de quien tenía alrededor, y sentir la magia vibrando bajo la piel, algo que sí era una novedad y por lo tanto, un poco más complicado, no imposible.

¿Cómo moldear tu núcleo mágico para facilitar la transformación?

Lo había estudiado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, pero el nudo en el estómago le puso de los nervios y casi le hizo perder la concentración. Respiró hondo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y las barreras puestas, se dijo que era tan sencillo como imaginarse moldeando el núcleo con sus propias manos.

Eso hizo. Siempre había pensado que su núcleo era como el agua, debido a que ese era el elemento de la Casa Slytherin, pero su mente no recreó un océano, imposible de manejar, ni siquiera un lago, sino un conjunto de nubes flotando o una masa desigual similar. Lejos de sentirse decepcionado, comenzó a moldear la magia sin dejar de pronunciar el hechizo.

Al principio, no pasó nada. Podía sentir la magia fluyendo a su alrededor, abrazándolo y dándole forma, a la par que él hacía exactamente lo mismo con ella, nada llamativo. Luego, el hechizo hizo efecto. Draco no sabía que había estado esperando, si un dolor punzante en alguna parte o cualquier cosa que le advirtiera que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no que el cambio fuese inmediato e indoloro.

La varita cayó al suelo, rebotando, y rodó hasta acabar debajo de la mesa. No es que hubiera podido observarlo personalmente, porque al abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue el cambio que sufrió la salita de estudio en un segundo, o cómo cambió, debido a él. Su visión se había agudizado, podía reconocer la pelusa de debajo del sofá desde esa distancia, también su olfato y, aunque no podía comprobarlo porque estaba solo, el oído.

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Se había transformado? ¿Y por qué todo parecía  _tan grande_? Un escalofrío le recorrió el pelaje al comprender…  _Un momento, ¿pelaje?_  ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de ser demasiado pequeño? Él no podía ser pequeño, vale, se supone que no debía tener la imagen de un animal en mente, podía impedir el cambio, pero en la vida se le había pasado por la cabeza ser algo pequeño. Ni de broma. Las cosas pequeñas no intimidaban. No hacían daño.

El escalofrío volvió, mucho más pronunciado, al comprender que bien podría ser, y Merlín no lo quisiera, un jodido hurón. Solo de pensarlo quería vomitar o salir corriendo hasta su habitación, y esconderse debajo de las mantas.

— _No, Draco, céntrate._  —Se quedó paralizado al escucharse. Había leído que el animago podía hablar con mayor o menor dificultad, dependiendo de su capacidad de separar la mente humana de la mente animaga, solo que para oídos ajenos no sonaría para nada humano. Suspiró aliviado, no era un hurón, pero… — _¿Era eso…? No. No. ¿Por qué?_

Se apoyó en sus patas traseras, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, y levantó las delanteras, de un blanco casi cegador, y quiso morirse allí mismo cuando comprendió en lo que se había transformado.

— _Soy un…_  —Tragó saliva o el equivalente en su forma animaga; notó algo suave acariciando su cabecita, y se volvió de malas maneras—.  _¿Qué?_

Cerró los ojos, disgustado consigo mismo.

Tenía cola. Una puta cola. Y, por supuesto, era grande y esponjosa. No necesitaba verla,  _no quería verla_ , o tocarla para saberlo. Antes de que sufriera un infarto, si es que era posible, recordó el contrahechizo. No iba a estar ni un minuto, ni uno solo, sufriendo tontamente. Volvería a ser él mismo, se desharía de los libros y prepararía la cena o vería un poco la televisión, como si nada.

Sí, era un buen plan.

E imposible.

Draco gateó debajo de la mesa y recuperó su varita. Podía hacer el contrahechizo, no sabía porque no funcionaba sin varita, cuando el libro decía que era lo más fácil, pero no importaba, porque ahora funcionaría, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con la maldita varita en la boca.

Nada.

No ocurrió nada.

La varita cayó al suelo, otra vez.

Y Draco estaba a punto de morir de pura frustración.

¿Por qué no funcionaba? Se puso a dar vueltas en círculo y murmuró mentalmente, paladeando las sílabas y cuidando la entonación, el puto contrahechizo.

Nada.

— _Tranquilízate, tranquilízate._  —Estaba maullando, iba a darle algo—.  _Si no estás tranquilo, no funcionará. Es como la aparición, es… Joder._

...

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el techo, solo que, cuando volviera a ser él mismo, le gritaría a Potter por ser un guarro y no limpiar el polvo de la lámpara. Menos mal, pensó, que era un mago porque llega a ser un muggle y viviría en una pocilga.

— _Vamos a intentarlo._  —Ignoró el repelús que le dio escuchar el maullido lastimero escapar de su boca, y se concentró.

Abrió un ojo, todo se veía igual de inmenso.

Lo cerró de nuevo.

Cinco o seis veces después, se hizo una bola en el suelo.

…

Harry se apareció en el recibidor con la túnica de auror colgando de un brazo, mientras que del otro, colgaba una bolsa de plástico encantada para mantener caliente la comida tailandesa, de ese local que a Draco tanto le gustaba visitar cuando paseaban por la zona muggle.

La había comprado para darle una sorpresa, su novio se había pasado una buena temporada estresado por el trabajo y se merecía un respiro. Él también, si se lo preguntaban. Soltó la túnica en el perchero y se encaminó hasta el interior del apartamento, sin darse cuenta, o no prestando atención, a la pequeña bola blanca de pelo que había sobre la alfombra en la salita de estudio, dónde dejó una carpeta mágica con todos los informes que tenía que revisar ese fin de semana junto a la bolsa de comida para llevar.

—¿Draco? —Había un puñado de libros y pergaminos en la mesa—. ¿Estás en casa?

Las protecciones le decían que sí, pero a saber. No sería la primera vez que fallaban o había algún cortocircuito por toda la tecnología muggle que tenían.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando le pareció escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo. Frunció el ceño desconcertado, no era un sollozo, por lo menos no sonaba muy humano, sino un maullido ¿pero de dónde venía? Dio un vistazo general de la habitación, e iba a registrar el resto del apartamento, cuando vio una bola blanca acurrucada en la alfombra, cerca de la chimenea y del sillón favorito de Draco, medio oculta.

Era una especie de gato.

Un gato demasiado pequeño y con una cola enorme.

—¿De dónde has salido? —Guardó la varita en su funda, y se acercó precavido, a fin de cuentas, el gato se había colado en su casa. El minino pareció reconocer su presencia, porque se desenroscó, estirando su esponjosa cola, y clavó sus ojos, grises como perlas, en él. Había una advertencia en ellos—. Eh, calma. No voy a hacerte daño.

Si Draco pudiera arquear una ceja, lo habría hecho.

— _Pero yo sí, Potter. ¡Ayúdame!_ —Era inútil que gritase o que le lanzara una mirada asesina, Harry, lo único que veía, era un gato con malas pulgas.

Cualquier persona, en su sano juicio, mantendría las distancias con un gato con el pelaje erizado y esa mirada, que no presagiaba nada bueno, fija en él. Pero el imbécil de Potter nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien cuerdo. Ni en lo más mínimo.

Se puso en cuclillas, a una distancia prudencial, y lo miró curioso.

—¿De dónde has salido? —Repitió.

— _Tú eres gilipollas._  —Retiraba lo que había dicho antes, ni su vida le entregaría al gryffindor idiota, ¿por qué no estaba saliendo con alguien con dos neuronas en condiciones? Granger, por ejemplo... Ah, sí, Granger le faltaba  _algo_  para que Draco pudiera considerarla una opción, algo colgando entre sus piernas.

Estaba peor de lo que pensaba, si estaba imaginándose a Granger desnuda con…  _Oh, por Salazar y toda su estirpe, ¿podía tener más mala suerte?_

Sí, sí que podía. Tenía un novio idiota ahí mismo, como prueba.

Uno que era más tonto de lo que pensaba.

—Eh, no llores, pequeñín. —Lo primero que Draco vio, fue una mano gigante muy cerca de su cara o de su cuerpo entero.

Más tarde, cuando todo estuviera en calma, diría que hizo lo que hizo porque se dejó llevar por su lado animal, mucho más sensible y asustadizo, pero sería solo una excusa: si mordió la mano de Harry, si se colgó de ella y clavó sus diminutos dientes hasta sentir el sabor amargo de la sangre y atravesar la piel, fue porque estaba furioso y necesitaba liberar su ira de alguna forma.

Harry soltó un alarido y se echó hacia atrás de la impresión; cayó de culo contra el suelo y sacudió la mano con fuerza hasta que consiguió zafarse del gato, lanzándolo contra el sillón. Y menos mal que cayó en el sillón, menos mal. Porque si había algo que Draco odiaba más que ser un puto gato, era que lo tratasen como a la basura.

Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ¿maltratador de novios en apuros y gatitos inocentes? Se iba a enterar, en cuanto recuperara su forma humana y su varita…

¡SU VARITA!

Harry, ignorando al gato que parecía dudar en cómo bajar del sillón, comprobó que el daño en su mano fuese superficial: había mucha sangre y tenía cuatro marcas atravesando parte de su piel, pero no parecía nada grave; nada que no pudiera curarse con un par de hechizos.

Siempre podía llamar a Hermione, si Draco no aparecía antes.

¿Dónde estaba Draco?

— _¡Potter! ¡Mi varita, justo ahí, debajo de la mesa!_  —Harry se lanzó los encantamientos correspondientes, incluyendo dos contra posibles infecciones, e ignoró los lamentos del gato, iba a deshacerse de él ahora mismo—.  _¡Potter, no te hagas el sordo! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando! Pero... no puedes entenderme, mierda._

Se hizo una bola en el sillón, no sabía por qué, ni quería darle muchas vueltas, pero le relajaba y le ayudaba a pensar.

—No sé cómo has entrado —El gato asomó la cabeza. Harry estaba justo encima de él, apuntándole con la varita—, pero te vas ya. Mi novio no aguanta a los gatos y tú no me caes especialmente bien.

Draco se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

— _¿Y dónde está tu novio? ¿No te parece extraño que no esté en casa, Potter? ¡Te dijo que estaría aquí!_

—Ya, tampoco te caigo bien. —Se cruzó de brazos, la varita seguía apuntándole. Eso le estaba empezando a mosquear—. O te vas por las buenas o por las malas.

Draco habría vuelto a soltar uno de sus comentarios, uno bueno y directo, a pesar de que Harry no pudiera entenderlo, pero había algo cortante en los ojos de su novio, en esos orbes esmeralda que siempre lo miraban con ternura y amor, que le hizo cerrar la boca y retroceder, ya no con el pelaje erizado, sino con una sensación de puro terror en todo el cuerpo. Harry le estaba dando la misma mirada que le daba a los magos que se atrevían a hacer un comentario horrible sobre él, por ser un ex mortífago, o a los periodistas que se pasaban de la raya.

No le gustaba ser el receptor de esa mirada, se sentía incorrecto.

Harry pareció notar su malestar, pues abandonó su postura defensiva y dulcificó su mirada. Draco ya no tenía tan claro lo que quería hacer, si darle una nueva cicatriz en la cara o lanzarse a sus brazos.

—No voy a hacerte daño, pequeñín —susurró, y estiró la mano en su dirección, esta vez no se acercó mucho, simplemente se la ofreció—. Ven, deja que te ayude a bajar.

Eso era un buen punto. Draco, por más que los gatos pudieran saltar desde una altura impresionante sin hacerse ningún rasguño, no se veía capaz de bajarse del sillón por sí solo, ni en un millón de años. Apoyó tentativamente una de sus patas, miró a los ojos verdes de su novio para asegurarse, y terminó por montarse.

Era más pequeño de lo que pensaba, grandioso.

—¿Ves? Todo bien. —Bajó la mano poco a poco—. ¿Puedo acariciarte?

— _No_  —gruñó, aunque no se movió ni hizo nada que pudiera malinterpretarse—,  _y bájame de una maldita vez._

Si su madre le escuchase maldecir de esa forma, o de cualquier otra, le daría un infarto, pero es que ella no salía con Potter, si así fuera, comprendería la cantidad de palabrotas que Draco soltaba al cabo del día por su culpa.

En cuanto estuvo seguro en el suelo, corrió debajo de la mesa, recuperó su varita y se dirigió de vuelta a Harry.

—¿Pero qué? —Fue a quitarle la varita, pero el gato dio un paso atrás—. ¿Por qué está eso ahí? Draco nunca…

— _Vamos, Potter, no eres tan tonto._

Harry lo miró atentamente, como si lo viera por primera vez, y después en dirección al contenido de la mesa de trabajo de Draco. Se incorporó, revisó los libros por encima sin tocarlos. Era cuestión de tiempo, pensó Draco, mientras se acercaba hasta Harry, que descubriera el  _glamour_  y supiera la verdad.

O eso esperaba.

Soltó la varita en el suelo, y maulló.

—No puede ser… —Con un pase de varita, los hechizos de ocultamiento desaparecieron—. ¿ _Los peligros de la Animagia_? ¡Draco!

— _Aleluya_.  _Estaba empezando a creer que me quedaría así para siempre_ —Harry, boquiabierto, lanzó un rápido vistazo a los títulos de los libros, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de la conclusión a la que había llegado, para centrarse después en el gato y la varita que descansaban en el suelo. Draco movió la varita con la pata—.  _¿Uno más uno? Es fácil._

Silenció a la vocecita que le dijo que también era fácil ser animago y mira dónde estaba.

—¿Draco? —Otro maullido—. Asiente si eres él.

Draco se mordió la lengua, y asintió.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, ¡eres un animago! —Se dejó caer al suelo, parecía feliz por esa noticia e incluso, orgulloso. Draco no quiso darle muchas vueltas al calorcito que sintió en la boca del estómago, no cuando seguía estando atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato—. ¡Y me has mordido! ¿¡Por qué!?

Su novio era idiota, confirmado y asimilado.

—No puedes volver a ser tú —comentó con resignación, segundos después, al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Draco? Podrías haber intentado transformarte conmigo delante. Es una locura lo que has hecho…

Si Harry creía que iba a consentir que le echase la bronca ahora que no podía defenderse adecuadamente, es que no le conocía en absoluto. Se lanzó contra él con claras intenciones de clavarle las uñas, pero Harry, que lo conocía demasiado bien, lo agarró al vuelo, como si se tratase de una snitch, y lo mantuvo a una distancia de seguridad de su cuerpo.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Calma, fiera. —Se burló—. Llamaremos a Hermione, será más rápida solucionando esto. ¿Quieres que te acaricie mientras tanto?

— _¿Quieres que te arranque la piel a tiras?_

—No ha sonado como un "sí". Qué pena. —Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y, sin apartarlo de su campo de visión, como si esperara que Draco desapareciera, se acercó hasta la chimenea, el slytherin la había bloqueado unas horas atrás, así que Harry tuvo que lanzar una serie de hechizos, antes de tomar el cuenco con los polvos flú.

Draco se apartó de la chimenea.

—Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Hermione Granger. —Harry estaba en medio, por lo que le resultaba imposible saber si habían dirigido la llamada hasta el despacho de la sabelotodo o si en cambio, le estaban informando de que Granger se había marchado.

Lo dudaba.

Harry se apartó de la chimenea. Segundos después, Hermione estaba sacudiéndose la ceniza de su ropa en su salita de estudio. La antigua gryffindor parecía que iba a decir algo, pero entonces reparó en él.

—¿Es Draco?

—Sí, y ahora no puede volver a su forma, ¿sabes qué ha podido ir mal?

—Muchas cosas. —Respondió como si nada, parecía acostumbrada a lidiar con problemas como ese—. Imagino que no puede recordar el contrahechizo, pasa mucho.

— _Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Granger. No me toques los…_

—Estoy muy seguro. —Intervino Harry con tono apaciguador, como si hubiera podido entender los gruñidos de Draco—, que recuerda el contrahechizo perfectamente, ¿puede ser otra cosa?

Hermione arrugó la nariz, pensativa.

—Sí, que su núcleo mágico no acepte el cambio. —No parecía muy segura de esa opción, así que Draco se abstuvo de intervenir—. O tal vez, haya un desequilibrio mágico, como cuando un mago sufre un accidente o algo parecido y su varita deja de valerle, necesita otra.

—¿Y cuál es la solución aquí?

—Que otro lance el contrahechizo.

—No sabía que eso pudiera hacerse.

—Harry. —Le riñó tal y como lo haría una madre con sus polluelos—, ¿para qué entonces los libros dicen que es necesario estar acompañado en los primeros cambios? Para evitar cosas como esta.

—Ya, ya. Un error por mi parte. —Draco clavó sus ojos grises en Harry, contrariado, ¿por qué no le decía a Granger que él no había sabido nada de esto? ¿Qué era el slytherin quien la había fastidiado solito?—. ¿Y el contrahechizo es…?

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

Harry se mordisqueó una uña, ligeramente nervioso.

—Lo estás diciendo en serio.  _Dios_ , Harry. —Se masajeó la sien, como si todo le resultara agotador e innecesario, y extrajo su varita—. Bien, Draco, quédate quieto y concéntrate en el contrahechizo.

No esperó respuesta.

Draco cerró los ojos y repitió el hechizo de la misma forma que lo había hecho un rato antes pero con resultados diferentes. El cambio sucedió con la misma suavidad que la transformación, no notó nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz, y observó agradecido, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, que todo estaba en su tamaño original; que él había vuelto a ser un mago.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

Hermione se guardó la varita, y frunció el ceño.

—Espero que esto os haya servido de lección. —Les aclaró con ese tono de voz que a Draco le sacaba de sus casillas en Hogwarts, todavía lo hacía—. Y Draco, más te vale registrarte en el Ministerio.

—¿Cómo sabías el hechizo? —cuestionó Harry, ignorando como Draco se estiraba y comprobaba que todo estuviera en su sitio.

—¿Cómo no lo sabías tú?

Se marchó tan digna como había venido, sin esperar respuesta. Harry lo dejó estar, era Hermione de quién estaba hablando, por supuesto que se sabía un hechizo así.

—Ni de coña me registro. —Fue lo primero que Draco dijo, casi saboreó las palabras en sus labios; y recuperó la varita del suelo.

Harry clavó su mirada en su novio.

—Creo que mañana deberías hablar con ella, ya sabes, para ver qué salió mal y no repetirlo la próxima vez.

—No habrá próxima vez. —Miró la madera de espino casi con devoción—. Debería maldecirte, Potter.

—¿Cómo?

—Así. —Le lanzó un hechizo desconocido, que dejó una marca en el suelo cuando Harry lo esquivó con un  _Protego_ —. Fallé.

—¡Me podrías haber hecho daño!

—No me mires así. —Entrecerró los ojos, y apuntó a Harry de nuevo—. ¡Me has dejado siendo un gato casi una hora! ¡MÁS DE UNA HORA!

—¡Tú eres quien ha decidido hacer esto solo! —Le gritó de vuelta, y dio un salto al recibir otro hechizo, este dejó una masa viscosa en el suelo—. ¡Y deja de hechizarme, maldita sea!

—Todavía no lo he hecho —comentó, observando con una pizca de desagrado la masa que manchaba su alfombra—. Todo esto es tu culpa, Potter. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Estoy alucinando mucho. —Ahora era él quien sujetaba su varita con fuerza, listo para desarmar a Draco—. Eres el irresponsable en esta historia y soy yo quien se lleva los gritos, ¿cómo me como eso?

—¿Con esto? —Le dio de lleno con un hechizo de desarme, el mismo que Harry usó con una milésima de segundo de diferencia.

Los dos acabaron lanzados por el aire. Harry se dio de lleno contra la pared, tirando varios libros de la estantería de al lado, y con un dolor de espalda horrible, mientras que Draco acabó en el pasillo, golpeándose la cabeza, y medio tirado en el suelo.

—Draco. —Gruñó Harry, sobándose la nuca e intentando ponerse en pie—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

No hubo respuesta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y recuperó la varita de Draco, la suya no estaba a la vista. Salió al pasillo, sin rastros de su novio, y se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartían, al final del pasillo.

Draco estaba, como Harry había imaginado, tumbado en la cama y con la cabeza oculta bajo un cojín. Era demasiado predecible, aunque quería dejarlo ahí, haciéndose la reina del drama, necesitaba comprobar que no se hubiera hecho nada grave.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello. Las hebras rubias casi platinas de Draco siempre le habían parecido como seda al tacto. Harry estaba seguro de poder dormirse simplemente acariciando a su novio. El rubio, al principio, no se inmutó, pero al cabo de unos minutos, cuando las caricias se hicieron más insistentes y él más necesitado, ronroneó y se removió hasta apoyarse en el regazo de su novio, para así facilitarle el acceso a su cabello.

—¿De verdad que no vas a intentarlo? —Le preguntó bajito, no del todo seguro de cómo iba a ser recibida su pregunta. Draco se acurrucó aún más—. Estaré contigo la próxima vez, te lo prometo.

Draco abrió los ojos. Harry no pudo ver en ellos nada que le hiciera pensar que sus pelotas peligraban por su atrevimiento, por lo que continúo con sus caricias.

—No soy un gato.

—Vale.

—Pues eso. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó más, ronroneó más fuerte cuando Harry le rascó en la nuca—. Un poco más… abajo, un poco más.  _Ahí_.

—No eres un gato. —Sonrió burlón, mientras Draco estiraba el cuello—. Por supuesto que no.

Aunque sabía que tendría que levantarse y golpear a Potter por reírse de él, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se mantuvo ahí, medio adormilado por todo el cansancio acumulado, en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—¿Con dibujos animados?

Draco se estiró cuan largo era en la cama y miró a Harry por debajo de sus pestañas. El moreno acarició el trozo de estómago descubierto, haciéndole cosquillas.

—O con porno.

—¿Cenando? —preguntó escandalizado—. No quiero cenar con una erección, gracias.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

…

Tres semanas después del incidente gatuno, como a Harry le gustaba llamarlo cuando Draco no estaba cerca, llegó a casa directamente desde el entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas, para encontrarse con un gato blanco jugando con un ovillo de lana.

Dejó caer su bolsa de entrenamiento, boquiabierto.

No sabía qué era lo que más le chocaba, si ver a Draco transformado en gato de nuevo o verlo jugando como si fuese verdaderamente un minino. Al reparar en su presencia, Draco se volvió hacia él y se transformó delante de sus narices.

—¿Draco?

—¿No venías a las cinco? —Tenía los brazos cruzados y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si Harry hubiera hecho algo horrible sin su consentimiento—. Son las cuatro. No me vuelvas a mentir.

Pasó por delante de él, Harry se apartó para no tropezar con él.

—¿Saldremos a cenar? —Harry miró el ovillo de lana tirado en el salón—. ¡Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando? Mañana salgo a primera hora por la reunión que te dije…

Harry no le estaba escuchando, ¿cómo podría?

Recogió el ovillo, estaba un poco deshilachado, pero era real.

—Increíble —murmuró—. Es increíble.

—¡Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó, no había esperado que su novio gritase como un desquiciado, y dejó caer el ovillo al suelo.

—Increíble.

* * *

**_fin._ **

* * *

**_gracias por leer,_ **

**_¿comentarios, kudos, tomatazos o imperdonables?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia infinita!
> 
> Procuraré escribir algo para la semana que viene, aunque, como habéis visto, no es totalmente seguro que ocurra. :(
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis del cliché gato!Draco? ¡Dejadme un comentario!


End file.
